Valentione's Day 2015
See Also: Valentione's Day 2015/Guide Valentione (01/27/2015) Valentione's Day, that decidedly delightful day of doting, has descended to dazzle us once again. It is a day for reveling in the rapturous rhapsody of romantic rapport. As such, partners often prefer to preserve the precious precepts of their pairing in the form of a present. Determined to help these people share their magical memories of mirth with that special someone, the MHMU has crafted curious containing couples' names, kupo! Wouldn't you like to leave a lasting reminder of the linkage between your lives? This year, the M.H.M.U. has graciously gleaned new gifts for Valentione's Day, and is anxiously waiting to assist in these admirable assertions of affection, kupo! Take the plunge and pursue this personalized present by procuring a pairing with that precious person you find most dear! ----------------------------------------- Eastgate, Southern San d'Oria On a day like any other, Lishelle caught wind of some important news from a moogle dispatched from the M.H.M.U. "A heart-themed apron, you say?" One would be forgiven for mistaking the voice of Lishelle, the young Elvaan woman, for that of a towering Galka. Tall and broad of shoulder, her powerful build made her a natural fighter at the mere age of 17. Yet despite being a battle-tested monk, she was still an innocent young maiden at heart, always dreaming of romance and being swept off her feet. Lishelle's eyes stared at the watercolor painting of an adorable apron featuring a red-checkered paron the moogle was flapping back to and fro. The attire's most striking feature was a large pocket in the shape of a heart near the waist on the right-hand side. Lishelle gulped when she saw it, the words barely able to escape her mouth. "It...it's so cute!" Her penchant for the finer things enough belied her being an accomplished adventurer who visited Adoulin on many occasions. Though her prowess with her fists was well known, this softer side was not. "The Mog Workshop has prepared a positively precious proffering for this year's Valentione's Day, kupo." "Not a bad haul, pops." "You fancy the frills, kupo?" asked the moogle, his eyes narrowing into a crooked squint as he grinned. "What's more, if you participate with a partner, we'll proffer you this prize complete with the name of that special someone inscribed upon it!" "S-so I can..." Lishelle began to feel lightheaded. The name of a special someone inscribed on it!? She could barely contain her excitement. "Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from grabbing that apron, and I'll grind you into dust to get at it!" "Th-that's not what I meant, kupo..." Lishelle's steely resolve was in part a façade, as her heart was not nearly as tough as her hardened exterior would imply, often causing her to doubt the very friendships she had spent the last three years making. To tell the truth, she was a coward. No matter how many times she risked her life in battle for the sake of her friends, she could never bring herself to ask the one thing that mattered most to her: "Would you like to team up with me for this event?" Indeed, the mere thought of confessing her feelings to him terrified her more than the fiercest orcs in Davoi. The shame of embarrassment was the only thing she could not bear, her body trembling at the mere thought. "What's the matter, Lish?" Lishelle felt her heart racing. It was beating so fast, she could barely speak. "U-Uh... I'm f-fine, Leo! Why wouldn't I be!?" "Oh, it's nothing. You just seem somewhat restless," the young Elvaan locked eyes with Lishelle face in concern. The wind blew through his long, silky hair and she could not help but notice his soft white robes gliding along the ground as he walked. "Really!? I-I'm fine... Honestly." "If you say so." The young man looked at her once more, his piercing blue eyes were staring not at her, but into her. "If you're not feeling well, I could always perform an incantion of mending," said Leophard, his long staff at his side. At that moment, Lishelle stood face to face with the object of her affection. In fact, she had liked him ever since they first formed a party together nearly three years ago. Letting her mind wander for a moment, Lishelle heard a small voice coming from near her feet. "What are you going on about? Lis is always restless-westless," said a young Tarutaru girl staring up at Lishelle with her arms folded behind her head. "Yeah, I think you might be right about that." "I concur." "Give her a break. Everybody has ups and downs. Right?" Gathered there were Lishelle's friends, the other four members of their party, who always felt the need to speak whatever was on their minds, for better or worse. She had never been able to muster the courage to express her feelings and ask Leo to spend Valentione's Day together, instead taking the easy way out and suggesting they do things as a group. As a result, the six friends were always together, devoting their time to delivering chocolates to others on this special day, never stopping to thing about themselves. "It sure is fun having everybody together like this, isn't it, Lish?" "Y-Yeah, it sure is! Ahahaha..." Although she was laughing, Lishelle fought to hold back the tears of sadness that were threatening to stream down her cheeks. "Well, it looks like the sun's about to set. I suppose we just need to turn in our report and call it a day?" "Huh?" She had barely noticed the time. Mere moments ago, the sky had been a bright blue, the horizon was now streaked with red as the sun faded from view. It seemed yet another Valentione's Day was about to come to a most unsatisfying end for Lishelle. No, she would not allow it. This year, she would finally make her move. Lishelle lifted her head and clenched her fists in determination, ready to take that step that had eluded her for far too long. It's simply a matter of conviction, she told herself. "Um!" "I think I'll pass!" Lishelle felt her enthusiasm wane considerably as her sense of determination slowly slipped away. Her friend's timing could not have been worse. The moment had been lost. Lishelle scowled at her friend, but before she could say anything... The Tarutaru girl waved her hands and said, "I need to eataru. I'm going on ahead to the Lion Springs Tavern." "Hey, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll accompany you." "Yeah, me too." "Indeed. No adventure can be undertaken on an empty stomach. Right?" "So, we'll meetaru up with you there." The four of them bid their farewells and parted ways. Strangely, Lishelle could have sworn there was a hint of a smile on her friends' faces as they left the two of them alone. With a slightly troubled look on his face, Leophard opened his mouth to speak. "Come now, there's no need to look so glum. We'll be just fine on our own. I can at least help you carry your things." "Umm... Y-Yes, I suppose so." "Those guys always seem to disappear at the first sign of any work needing to be done." "Yeah... You're right. Um... Anyway, there's something I..." "Where are we supposed to pick up the event prize? Well, it's not like we're in a rush or anything. Want to go look for it together, Lish?" "S-Sure. I-I'd love to." The two of them took off side by side. Lishelle had gained a few moments to compose herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled, repeating the process several times. Once her heart had finally stopped fluttering she finally managed to say those ever so simple words that had somehow eluded her for the past three years. As the sun began to set on this particular Valentione's Day, a beaming smile as came across the young Elvaan girl's face, her cheeks as red as the evening sun. Story: Miyabi Hasegawa Illustration: Mitsuhiro Arita --------------------------------------------- Event Period Tuesday, February 3, 2015 at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Wednesday, February 18 at the same hour. Help the lovelorn find their special someone! Get started on the path to matchmaking by speaking to one of the moogles at the following locations while the event is in progress. Our furry friends are prepared with a plethora of presents for those offering aid! Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Mines / Bastok Markets Windurst Waters (north side) / Windurst Woods Even chocobos just want lifetime partners! Try your hand at a fabulous minigame featuring these happy-go-lucky avians by speaking to NPCs in the following locations. Southern San d'Oria / Bastok Mines / Bastok Markets Successfully completing the minigame will reward players with a Tender Bouquet furnishing.